The essential purpose of promotional display signage is to describe or present a product, an organization or an idea in a manner which will induce the public to buy, support or approve of it. To be effective, the signage must be attractive.
General notions as to what can be done with a sign to effectively attract public notice include having the sign convey an understandable message, making the sign aesthetically pleasing or artistically interesting, and relying on an element of novelty. In actual practice, all of these notions are often compatibly used together in the production of the signage.
Several signs and methods for manufacturing signs have been proposed. More specifically, several proposals have been made for signs which in some way incorporate transparent substrates. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,218 which issued to Longobardi and which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, discloses a "Sign with Transparent Substrate" which effectively incorporates the use of inks on a transparent substrate for unique visual effects. Still, there are ever present possibilities for other combinations of structure which present new or unusual visual effects that, when properly used on a sign, will enhance its attractiveness and make the sign more attractive in its presentation. Holography presents one such possibility.
As is well known to persons skilled in the relevant art, holography involves recording and reconstructing the wave front emanating from an illuminated object. The result is that various spectral effects and color casts can be created for the object. If done properly, this holographic effect can be artistically interesting. Heretofore, however, one problem has been concerned with how to effectively incorporate holography into commercial advertising signage.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative promotional display sign with holographic highlights which is attractive for commercial purposes. Another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative promotional display sign whereon holographic highlights can be selectively positioned to enhance other images on the sign. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative promotional display sign with holographic highlights which is relatively easy to manufacture and comparatively cost effective.